brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Lloyd
girl-free, booby-trapped -Sounds wrong, User:Kingpinn2 Quotes How many quotes does he need? Could somebody who watches the show narrow it down to two or three of the most memorable ones? 01:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I narrowed it down to 7 quotes. :P --Prototron 17:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers why with all of the Spoilers! Nya is Samurai X, Lloyd Garmadon is the Green Ninja, Where will the Spoilers end! --RaceLord 04:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :You couldn't figure out Nya is Samurai X? 00:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It hasn't been confirm yet by the creator of Lego Ninjago of who is the green ninja yet. A lot of fans has type down either Lloyd or Zane will be the green ninja, but this is still unconfirmed till the creator officially announced that ninja. --Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 00:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Lloyd cant be the green ninja, the green ninja has to be one of the ninja and Lloyd is not a ninja * Preliminary images of 9574_Lloyd_ZX show a green ZX ninja and the name of the set is "Lloyd ZX". 00:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) We should keep the spoilers for the I-want-to-be-a-know-it-all kind of people. Plus, episodes 10 and 11 came out last month, so there are no spoilers related to the green ninja anymore. Make sure you check your sources before posting some fake debate. -- 02:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) WUM Master "Super Bolt" Under "Description", there are two things talking about his weapon in the Rattlecopter set. In one paragraph, it says he has the same lightning bolt as his father. In the last paragraph, the weapon is called a "Super Bolt". Should these two facts be combined, or should one replace the other? 21:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I realize now how that was valid. I should have done more research and not have just assumed that Super Bolt was the lightning bolt. -- 21:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Why did someone undo my edit? It was perfectly fine. --DaMaelstromGuy 22:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :22:23 (cur | prev) . . (+58) . . Mr. Minifigure (Talk | contribs | block) (Undo good faith edit by DaMaelstromGuy (talk)) rollback --- - CJC 22:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Say it in English, please? --DaMaelstromGuy 12:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Mr. Minifigure undid it claiming it was a "good faith" edit. Since we are not the same person and I have yet to develop the skill to read minds, I can not tell you why, you'd have to ask him. - CJC 14:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Lock-down I'm getting very tired of reverting edits on this page, some people just can't accept that he is the green ninja. If nobody objects (with good reason), I'm going to lock this page so wikia contributors can't edit. The only thing which kept me from doing this sooner is that most of the background from the TV program comes from them. Therefore, I ask that logged-in users who watch the show please add anything from the TV show until it reveals that he is the green ninja and (which is when I'd unlock it). 21:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Those were exactly my reasons for not locking it... Feel free. ::That's my only reason for not locking all of the Ninjago pages. They see a lot of vandalism. 21:46, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::My thoughts exactly, again. ::::I'm going to lock this now. Can't hurt to lock his spinner and Epic Dragon Battle too. 21:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Changes needed Why did you lock this? Not everyone agrees with Lloyd being the green ninja. And saying Lloyd is the green ninja has just brought up arguements, you should take that down until episode 10. And if he turns out to be the green ninja you can put it back up, it has just brought up arguements. 23:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I say this to stop arguements, not because i think that the green ninja is Zane 02:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've heard your arguments, they aren't nearly as good as finding a set named Lloyd ZX which includes the green ninja. 13:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Toy fair made a decoy box and card so people do not know that Zane is the green ninja! And you should really keep information off the ninjago pages until the episode it is shown in comes on television. Unless you want to be called a spoiler... 23:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :No. This is really getting annoying. You aren't going to convince us. We obviously can't convince you to drop it. Please stop. 22:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been keeping up with the Ninjago episodes but, I think it will be better if we wait and see who is the green ninja. --Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 04:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :LEGO has confirmed it at the toy fair! ::This is an encyclopedia. We are here to state the facts. Say that LEGO said at the toy fair that he was the green ninja, but if there are valid opposing reasons, feel free to state those too, in a encyclopedia-like way. Feel free to even create a new section, similar to how in Jedi Knight/Jedi Bob, it has a section 'Naming'. 07:28, March 8, 2012 (UTC) To avoid future conflicts, I've added a source to my picture. http://hosunahn.blog.me/110133381687 Cruddy quality, but actual proof. Rename We should rename this page to "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon". Why? Because your new admin thinks that this Wiki is his and what he says goes. *cough* Mythrun *cough*. He's saying all sorts of garbage like this all because of the Pythor page. Trust me though, it's a bad idea giving Mythrun power. But because this is about Lloyd, not him, contact me if you'd like to know. ~Striker Lloyd Garmadon is good enough- the acception for Pythor was because it wasn't as excessive as "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon". I think we should at least have it say Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon at the top of the page in the overview. Also, I wasn't aware Mythrun is the new admin -Brett :) Mythrun isn't an admin. We call him what LEGO calls him in the sets, which is generally Lloyd Garmadon. 12:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) COMPLETELY VANDALIZED This page has been completely been vandalized, and I can't seem to change it back! :I know! I tried undoing the edits too, but somehow the vandal must have removed most of the page's content in his second-last edit, because when I tried undoing his last edit, something came up saying that I was removing too much content and that I'' was vandalizing! I tried posting something about it on Berrybrick's talk page, simply because he was the first admin that came to mind. Do you know any other admins that might be online right now?-- 23:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Fixed the page. - 23:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank god, thanks a bunch, KoN! :::Great! Just be careful which wikia contributor is warned/blocked because of this, because there was another one other than myself trying to revert the vandalism manually (like by typing as opposed to clicking "Undo")-- 23:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Trying to discern the culprit now, yeah. - 23:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Done, the offending IP has been warned and if they continue to vandalise they will face further disciplinary action. - 23:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::A warning? There's no ''WAY that's enough! He destroyed the page, removed tons of important info, replaces lots of stuff with perverted items, he just destroyed it. He should just be blocked. I also read on his talk page that he vandalized someone's profile or whatever saying that he hated them or whatever, :::::::Yeah, but that's our policy. If he does do it again, we can revert it just like that. *clicks fingers* Either way, it's him who'll be losing in the end, not us. Not a sysop. :P - 23:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Also, I looked at the user's contributions, and he did not vandalize any talk pages. The message on the vandal's talk page saying "someone's page" probably was a reference to Lloyd Garmadon.-- 23:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Never thought my actions would cause this much trouble :Good. Anyone is free to edit the wiki as long as their edits are constructive. No singular vandalism case is insta-bannable. If you edit in a constructive manner, you will always be welcome on Brickipedia. Just don't do it again. ;) - 23:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Mommy! Lloyd has a mother!!--Clonetrooper3434 (talk) 00:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Do you have a link, or anything that can confirm that? *Although the evidence would point overwhelmingly to such (he is alive after all), I don't see why it is significant. 08:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Voice actor I've seen the voice actors in credits and Jillian Michaels is still voice of Lloyd. Name of Andrew Francis must be removed from here, but I can't do it myself. Gallery of Variants It's broken, and I think the last image may have been a custom.-- 16:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Gold ninja Shouldn't the photo for this page be Lloyd ZX instead of the gold ninja because we have no proof that he is the gold ninja and the eyebrows don't match. Thegreengrappler (talk) 20:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :There was a site that posted set descriptions (I erased my history this morning so I couldn't get the link) and mentioned that Lloyd was included in the two golden ninja sets, so yeah, it is pretty much confirmed. 20:04, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :I just watched episode 26 and Lloyd is the gold ninja. Thegreengrappler (talk) 19:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Another Custom Image has been Added by Orbit2012... ...except this time it's in the gallery of variants. Can someone with access to the page remove it?-- 17:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Somebody wrote:the first spinjituz master in his appearances!!!! 00:53, November 12, 2012 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor Just Lloyd When we created this page, no one knew Lloyd was the green ninja. LEGO called him Lloyd Garmadon, because that was his a character, some kid. But when he became the Green Ninja, LEGO called him "Lloyd ZX" and in 2013 just "Lloyd." It looks like this year he's just Lloyd again. Should we change the page's name to just Lloyd? Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 21:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :We should use the name which is more correct "in-universe" according to the MOS (scroll down to "naming conventions) which I think would be Lloyd Garmadon. Anyway, this should be discussed here 21:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC)